You've just been Klued
by Klueless9099
Summary: this is the story of just one of the many users to gaiaonline.. so what makes this one so diffrent? its cuz its abought K.L.U.E.L.E.S.S 9099! PLEASE REVIEW T-T I'M KIND OF DESPRIT FOR THEM NOW T-T!
1. And so it began

Hay there I'm Klue ^^ known on Gaiaonline as Klueless9099 … um ya well all right so this is the story of my life on gaia ... I might or might not finish this but a already have part 2 written and typed so ya XD

Key:

Bold = my real world point of view  
Italics= my gaia point of view  
Underline = Narration (it can be a narration from my gaia PoV or my RW PoV)

..................................................................................................................................................

You've Just Been Klued part 1 …AND SO IT BEGAN…

**It was the first day of summer in June of 2007. I was 13 at the time and had just finished out my 7th grade year with barley passing grades and as few as 2 friends. **

**Now my dad had to work during the summers and none of my friends lived close by at the time so needless to say I was lonely, bored, and looking for something to do… so after wondering around the house for a bought half an hour I finally sat down at my computer.**

**Now I was thinking of what I was going to do when it came to me and into the Internet search engine I typed 'virtual world'. And a bought halfway down the page I saw it…**

**"hhhhmmmm," I said to myself, "this Gaia sounds interesting… I guess I'll check it out" and with that I clicked on the link…**

**But little did i know that from the moment i clicked on that link i was being thrown into a world that was much bigger then i could have ever imagined...**

END PART 1


	2. Welcome Home

this is part 2 of youve just been klued this was of my first few hours on gaia ^^ enjoy ^^ and please review

Bold = my real world point of view  
Italics= my gaia point of view  
Underline = Narration (it can be a narration from my gaia PoV or my RW PoV)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~ Welcome Home ~

_I sat on the steps of the 'Welcome to Gaia' forums filling out the application for a new thread. "Damn this stupid newbie quest is hard… I mean come on what am I supposed to say to people to make sure that my first impression is a good one" I muttered to myself as a group of gaians passed me on there way out of the forums. "Ah ha that's it," I said in a whisper as I quickly jotted down the subject what had just come to me. I quickly located the submission desk and before I knew what had happened I was sitting sitting on a tree limb in the "Welcome to Gaia" area admiring my (rather crappy) thread title 'might be new but not for long'. I sighed and muttered, "ha well it's not vary original but I guess it'll work… for now at least"_

And for the next 20 min or so I chatted with people who had well wishes for me and even made a few friends. But of all the posts I read that day there was one what has always stuck to me and probably will for the rest of my life…

"Hay it's been a while … welcome home…"

Now I really wish I had remembered the name of the person who posted that but sadly I've lost track of it over the last year and a half… but its still left a lasting message to me … cuz every time I'm away from gaia whether its for a few days or a few weeks. When I come back its always like coming home from a trip and having someone waiting there for you at the door always ready to say "welcome home".

END PART 2


	3. Lucky Days

Sup-So-O!!!!!! hay everyone its me once again ^^ and i am vary happy to announce that i have finaly gotten a review ^^ yay *bounces for joy* aaaaaannnyyyyy ways um ya this is the 3ed part of this story and i hope you look forward to reading the 4th part ... wich well be vvaaaaarrrryyyyyyyyyy long kk ^^ anyways on with the story shall we ^^

Bold = my real world point of view  
Italics= my gaia point of view  
Underline = Narration (it can be a narration from my gaia PoV or my RW PoV)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucky Days

For my first few week on Gaia I was completely Glued to the forums posting here and there, making friends, and maybe if I was feeling particularly bored I'd go see a movie or maybe even play word bump.

But after a month or so I stumbled upon the "towns" and man did I have a blast there…

In fact just thinking about it reminded me of my luckiest day so far on Gaia…

------------------------------------

_Ok so it was about 3 months ago, I was wondering around the towns… and I remember thinking about those special bugs that give you several bottles of ink per bug and I remember thinking to myself 'man I wish I could get one of those'…_

_So with my net in hand I walked onto the next screen. And was completely floored when I saw a flying giftbox. But after a second I regained control of my limbs and caught it "Hell Ya" I yelled out as I did a little jig "Damn today must be my lucky day" I said as I proceeded to catch all of the bugs on the screen before transferring them to my inventory._

_Then I logged out of the towns to see if I couldn't sell the giftbox and to check out inktype to see if I could get any new tattoos._

-----------------------------------------------------

A few minuets later

-----------------------------------------------------

I went to inktype and clicked on the exchange button and what I saw completely blew me away. They're in the exchange box where not 1, not 2, not 3, but 4 of said special bugs that I had been thinking about earlier. And I was like " o.O ….. No Fucking way………….."

And so in the end that day had ended up being one of my luckiest ^^.

…………………………………….. "YA THAT'S DAMN RIGHT BITCHES I'M LUCKIER THEN JOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	4. Twins on a Rampage part 1

You've just been klued part 4 sub-part 1

ello every one ^^ its me again ^^ um anyways i just wanted to tell you that from now on there wont be a key seeings as i really dont have a need for one any more kk ^^ ok so um ya thats it except for that i would like all of my fans and readers to go to my profile and vote in the pole i have set up ^^ kk please and thank you ^^

P.S. there are going to be like 2 or 3 more parts to this so ya XD please be patiant ^^

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~ Twins on a rampage ~

Summer of '07. It was blistering hot in towns, the air was scorching and it felt like fire was being pored down my thought every time I took a breath.

"Water", I gasped out and flung myself upon the ground' "So tired…need water…" I finished in barely more then a murmur as I slumped against a tree.

------------------------------------------

A FEW MINUTES LATER

------------------------------------------

A shadow fell upon me, blocking out the sun from my blisteringly hot face… "Hay man, are you all right"

"Mng…" I moaned, "Water…"

"Ha K man, this way."

And the next thing I knew I was being lifted off the ground and I blacked out

~(now I'm sure you know that in the world of Gaia you can't pick people up nor can you get dehydrated or black out, so with that said please just play along and pretend that I'm actually "inside" the world of Gaia all right ^^ thanks… now on with the story)~

------------------------------------------

A LITTLE WHILE LATER

------------------------------------------

"Ok here we are man… relax and enjoy the ride." The voice chuckled and before I knew it I was air born.

"WHA!" my eyes snapped open just in time to see a wall of water rushing up to meet me…

*SPLASH!!!!!!!!!!*

After a few moments I resurfaced and was about to tell off the guy that has thrown me. But the words never made it out of my mouth as I looked around me in amazement…

"Holy shit… what the… how did… I wasn't…" I stuttered.

The guy that had thrown me squatted down, smiled, and said, "Welcome to the Gaia pools my friend."

end part 4 sub-part 1


	5. Twins on a rampage part 2

You've just been klued part 4 sub-part 2

Hay everyone I'm sorry that this chapter and part are so long but there's going to be yet another part to chapter 4 after this one XD

And please be patient cuz I'm trying out a different style of writing then I normally do and I'm likening it a lot ^vv^

So again I'm sorry that I'm going so over the top and don't be put out... chapter 5 will be out soon I promise ^^ see you again soon

-Klue

P.S. and please don't forget to review all right ^^ cuz if I don't get some reviews soon then I'll stop writing this story cuz its telling me that nobody likes it ^^ thanks for under standing ^.^

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------

~ Twins on a rampage ~ (part 2)

-----------------------------------------------

"Welcome to the pool my friend."

"Uh… thanks." was all that I could think of saying.

"No problem man." the guy, (let's call him… um… Joe… ya Joe's a nice generic name… so I now dub thy Joe) Joe said and offered me a hand to pull me out.

I swam (but it was more of a dog paddle) over to Joe and took his hand

"Up ya go." He grunted and yanked me clear out of the water.

"Heh thanks again man I owe you one." I said and shook his hand that still grasped mine.

"My pleasure…….oh and uh... nice swim suit…" he held back a laugh, raised his eyebrow, and looked me over.

I looked down at myself and blushed a shade of red that put my hair (which was bright red at the time) to shame.

I was wearing a bright glittery gold Speedo and a lub (sp?) necklace… nothing more…

"o-oh…" I stammered and scratched the back of my head "ha my friend came over t-this last weekend and I let her mess with my avi a bit." (BIG FAT LIE!!!!!!!!! XD)

"na don't worry about it man… besides it just shows that you got guts." he paused then continued, "now lets get this party started shall we?" and with that he grabbed my arm and dragged me back into the pool to join a group of people that was already there.

-------------------------------

For the next while I had a blast at the "party". Jumping in and out of the pool, shooting people with my water gun, and bombarding people with my water balloons… until……………..

------------------------------

I was crouched in the hot tub, water gun in my hand, sniping people at random but manly aiming for Joe.

"Come out come out where ever you are." I muttered under my breath as I aimed for the back of his head and prepared to pull the trigger.

"Excuse me…" a voice came from behind me causing my hands to jerk and miss hitting Joe by a mile.

I sighed, stood up, and turned around just to stop dead in my tracks, losing what I was about to say for the second time that day.

"Excuse me but…"

"Are those seats taken?" a pair of twins in checkered board and rainbow two-pieces said one after another pointing to the spots on either side of me.

"Uh… um… n-no… no of coarse not… please d-do sit down" I stammered in embarrassment and tossed my water gun into the air behind myself blindly.

"OUCH!!!… Hay watch where you're throwing stuff!" I heard someone behind me holler but I could have cared less because I was in my own little hot tub of heaven with two vary hot blond twins…


	6. Twins on a Rampage part 3

You've just been klued part 4 sub-part 2

Just as a warning this part is going to be vary short… but that's cuz the other two parts where kind of long kk ^vv^

-Klue

-----------------------------------------------

~ Twins on a rampage ~ (part 3)

-----------------------------------------------

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

The yell grew louder as several people looked at each other with confused looks on there faces.

"What's that noise?" asked one

"Who knows?" Another replied

and less then a second later they saw the source of the sound as a guy with a golden Speedo ran across the screen, his read hair dripping wet and bouncing on his head, "KEEP AWAY FROM ME I DON'T SWING THAT WAY!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed before disappearing onto the next screen.

"Huh???" the people said in unison but where interrupted by two blond twins dashing across the screen one had a water gun and the other had a ton of water balloons.

"Get back here!!!" the one with the water balloons screeched.

"Ya where not done with you yet!!!!!!" hollered the other as they disappeared just as the red head had.

"Oookkkaaayyy???" one of the people from the group said before they all want back to there earlier debate as to whether kiki kitty really was out to take over the world or not…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

BACK AT THE POOL…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ha ha man that kid so easily it almost wasn't even funny!!!" Joe sat in the pool with some of his friends.

"Ya… they always fall for the old blond twin trick!!!" someone yelled out then did a cannon ball into the pool

"Heh ya… to easy," Joe muttered to himself before taking a sip of his drink, "to easy…"

----------------------------------------

After note: I'm sorry if the ending to chapter 4 was a little disappointing but it was the only thing I could really think of and besides I actually done know what happened after I got chased by the blonds (yes I really did get chased by a pair of blond twins across the towns in the summer of '07 … and yes I was wearing the gold Speedo XD

Anyways please forgive me and don't forget to review ^vv^


	7. Dear god i'm gana die!

sup everyone ^^ part 5 is finaly here ^^ yay so lets throw a party but first i'ed like for you to read the story ^^ and if you dont then NO SOUP FOR JOU!!!!!!!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

~dear god I'm gana die!!!~

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" I Yelled as I ran as fast as I could, my legs pounding the ground. My lungs heaved as I heard the unmistakable sound of those cursed drums behind me "damn drums" I wheezed as I checked my health. It was at 5 and my stamina wasn't looking much better.

---

I had been chased from one end of the gardens to the other more times then I could have ever counted in just the last day. And to tell you the truth I was getting more then just a little sick of running around like a chicken with my head cut off screaming for help and having people look at me like "why the hell should we help you???" But anyways where getting off track… so now let's get back to the story.

I had finally lost the drums and was leaning against the gong thing to rest my stamina and heal myself. I closed my eyea and put my hands behind my head.

*sigh* "man I really hate those drums… there just so damn annoying" I muttered to myself befor I sighed again "but at lease theres none of them here".

But sadly I spoke a moment to soon for not a second later I hard it again… the sound that honted my every sleeping moment, the almost constand annoyance that buzzed around like a fly next to my ear… the sound of a banging drum.

I slowly opened my eyes and froze for there in front of me not a foot away was the sorce of the noise.

my eyes widened as it slowly moved around 'maby it hasent spotted me' i thought and with that hope in mind i slowly pulled my legs twords me... but alas, my luck failed me as it usualy does and befor i knew it i was scrambling for my life with a horde of pissed off drums after me.

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.........NOT AGAIN!!!!" I yelled with a sob as i tripped over my own feet and nearly face planted myself into a bambo stalk. but some how by a mirical i was able to regain my footing and dash away befor i got cought up in a drum doggy pile...

'screw my luck' i thought 'cuz if you dont have any... just run like hell was after you' and that, was exactly what i did...

-------------------------------------------------------------------

I ran. Because at that moment that was all that I knew to do.

"PLEASE SOMEONE SAVE ME!!!!!" I yelled before my eyes fell upon my savior.

It was the entrance to basskin lake "yey I'm saved!!!" I cried out as I dove through the entrance and disappeared from the drums sight.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

I reappeared on the other side of the "gate" laughing and still running cuz my legs just didn't want to stop. I crossed a bridge and came to a group of trees with a large pile of rocks near it before my legs finally stopped.

"Wo-Ho!!!" I sighed and wiped my brow to get the sweat off "ha ha I showed those drums who's boss" and then I broke out into a little jig while singing 'can't touch this' to myself.

But as before my luck hates me with a passion... and I hate it back just as much...

I heard a growl behind me. I froze, gulped, and squeaked "there's something behind me isn't there?"

I slowly turned my head just enough to see a giant black wolf not a yard away. My head slowly came back around to the front.

"_Meep_" I squeaked before muttering darkly "dear god I'm gana die..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

About a half mile away at the ole fishing hole with Logan

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two users where sitting back chatting with each other when suddenly a hair raising howl broke thought the trees

"HHHHHHAAAAAARRRRRRUUUUUU------" and was fallowed swiftly by an equally scary hair rising cry of agony.

"GGGGGGHHHHHHAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!------"

"..."

"..."

"What in the name of all that is Gaia was that???" one of them asked the other

"Who knows... it was probably just some poor clueless n00b that got pawned by the mother wolf (name?)

But little did he know just how right he was.

...............................................................................

Well... about the clueless part anyways XD


	8. News Alert! Please Read!

**You've just been klued part 5.5**

Side note: hello every one I'm vary sorry to have to say this but I will most likely be taking a rather long break from 'you've just been klued'

.

Now please don't be put out, for it's not like I wana take a break... trust me I enjoy writing this story more then anyone could ever guess. It's just that... I've hit a major writers block... and I mean major... so please people I want, no I **NEED** your help!!!

It's up to you and my poor over used imagination to get this story up and running again and seeing as my imagination is not vary dependable as of late I'll have to rely on you, the reader, for help.

So please if you could spare a moment of your time then just go down below and click the review button. You can give me ideas or anything that might spark an idea... oh and cool/funny quotes have helped me in the past so maybe they'll help me now.

Oh and if I could steal just another few seconds of your time then could you please go over to my profile and vote in my poll ^vv^

The life of this story is depending on you... so please help me T-T I'm desperate here.

Please and thank you every one

Your Gaia online fan fiction provider

~Klue

(P.S.) hay if anyone would like to be my friend on Gaia then please go right on ahead ^^ . my user name is klueless9099 but don't forget to send me a PM telling me that your a fan of my story or I'll have a fit and ask you where you found me at XD  
(ya don't ask ok just be sure to tell me that you found me through my fanfic cuz nobody likes it when I freak out and get all hay wire XD)

See you all soon ^^


	9. An update of the annoying sort

Hay people sup ^^ anyways I'm still in the rut here and the ideas are still hard to come by XD so even though I might be posting up here and there I'm forcing them out of my brain so they wont be vary good or original either. Anyways I got the idea for this by going to the Gaia wiki and looking at the characters profiles. But please don't forget to review and give me ideas ^^

(p.s. in the near future might just start a klued fan club thread thing on Gaia …so when it's up I'll put the link in my profile and tell everyone about it)

So now please enjoy my sto-

Shadow-Nagaru: hold it, hold it, hold everything!

Klue: …shadow…what…what are you doing here?

Shadow-Nagaru: I'm here because you neglected to tell your readers about us being in future chapters!

Neo-Nagaru: ya you doorknob how could ja' forget ta' mention somin' like that?

Klue: wha-?

Shadow-Nagaru: oh hay little bro waz-up?

Neo-Nagaru: tis' up ta' notin' big bro.

Klue: hay wait this is my story! What are you do-…?

Shadow-Nagaru: that's good. I'm glad to hear it… and whe-… hay have you seen Ren anywhere?

Neo-Nagaru: nope not seen im' in a whil-…

Ren-Taichou: yo peeps the taichous here and in the house… hope you didn't miss me to much.

Shadow-Nagaru: *muttering* speak of the devil…

Klue: DAMN IT YOU GUYS JUS-…

Neo-Nagaru: Ren!!! You came!!! *glomps ren in joy*

Ren-Taichou: well duh…of coarse I did…*slings arm over Neos shoulder* haven't seen you guys in forever so I couldn't just pass up the chance to say hi.

Shadow-Nagaru: *sighs and rolls eyes in annoyance*

Neo-Nagaru:*giggles happily*

Klue: *eye twitches in anger*

Ren-Taichou: sp what's every one doing?

Klue: I was just getting ready to kick these two out of-

Neo-Nagaru: we're havin' a fun time pickin' on Klue!

Klue: hay!

Shadow-Nagaru: what? You gata admit that its pretty funny seeing you all flustered.

Ren-Taichou: XD ha so what did he do this time?

Klue: guys where almost out of ti-

Shadow-Nagaru: he forgot to mention us to his readers…

Neo-Nagaru: uh-hu Klue has just been klued!

Ren-Taichou: well that really doesn't surprise me.

Klue: HAY!!!!! Everyone sorry for interrupting this little chat between old friends but where out of time-

Shadow-Nagaru: that's right so please look forward to the next part of you've just been klued.

Ren-Taichou: and don't worry you'll be seeing plenty more of us so don't miss me to much.

Neo-Nagaru: and don't forget ta' review n' give us some more ideas els' wont be around to much more.

Klue: WTF!!!! This is sapost to be my story so stop interrupting!!!

All: shesh stop getting your panties in a bunch.

Klue: …*eye twitches in anger*


End file.
